Being Injured- the Struggle is Real
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: A collection of oneshots in which Roach (and possibly some other characters, depending on how I feel) gets injured/sick and is bedridden. These oneshots will show some pretty... erm... interesting problems that injured people deal with, most of which we don't think of. There will be lots of fluff and angst! Rated M just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi... please don't kill me! I'm working on Ghosts Don't Break, I swear! I have almost 700 words! I know I'm being slow... but I'm stuck. *bows* I sincerely apologize. But I hope you enjoy this uhhh... thing I wrote! Tadaaa!**

* * *

Roach was laying on his bed in his and Ghost's bedroom, his right leg in a cast and propped up on several pillows. He had broken it in two places the day before yesterday during a difficult training exercise.

He sighed, groaning in annoyance as he watched all of his friends, excluding Archer and the Ghost team, walk off down the hall and out of sight. Archer turned to him with a frown.

"Look, I'm sorry you can't go train with everyone else. But you broke your leg! In not one, but _two_ places, Gary! You should be glad you didn't need surgery! So no training for, at the very _least,_ three weeks."

"I wonder how many times you get hurt in a year..." Keegan mused.

"But look on the bright side! You get to hang out with us!" Logan giggled, hugging him and ruffling his hair.

He pouted and said, "I miss Ghost..."

"But he hasn't even been gone for five minutes yet." Merrick pointed out.

Roach just groaned again in reply, burying his face in a pillow. Archer shook his head and checked his IV, which had a combination of a couple types of pain meds pumping into him to reduce pain and inflammation.

The medic turned to look at the Ghosts and said, "Watch him for me, would you? Make sure he keeps that leg elevated and doesn't cause any trouble. I've got a shit ton of paperwork to fill out."

Roach growled but they all ignored it, knowing full well that he wouldn't do anything. He was just grumpy.

"Sure. We'll call you if we need anything!" Kick grinned.

Archer left and Logan hopped onto the bed to lay beside Roach.

"What do you wanna do, Roachie?" He asked curiously, poking the younger man's cheek when he didn't answer.

His eyes were closed and after a moment they thought he had fallen asleep. The thought was dispelled when he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, seemingly thinking.

"I suppose we can watch TV."

Hesh grinned and grabbed the remote, turning on the television and flipping through the channels.

When he got to the cartoons Roach immediately said, "I wanna watch Spongebob!"

Several of them laughed.

"You're such a kid." Merrick chuckled.

Hesh turned it on anyways. They watched it for a while, most of the older men bored, but they were glad that it at least made Roach smile. Although after a while even he grew bored.

"I wanna go outside..." He whined, giving them his best puppy dog eyes.

"No." Merrick sighed.

"Can I go to the rec room?"

"No."

"Hmmm... can I go to the mess hall?"

"No, if you're hungry one of us can go grab you some food."

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"N-" he started, pausing when the question registered in his mind. "Do you have to go?"

He nodded, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Keegan sighed and replied, "Okay, well Logan can take you-"

"Nooo."

He raised an eyebrow.

"No? I thought you said you had to go?"

"I do... but I want Ghost to take me!" He blurted out, hiding his bright red cheeks with a pillow.

The room was silent for a moment.

Then Hesh sighed and said, "Roach, Ghost is busy. He can't take you right now."

"Then I'm not going." His muffled voice answered.

"We're all guys, there's nothing to be-"

"Nooo, I want Ghost!" He cried.

They sighed, no one really knowing what to say to that. Luckily, after a minute, Ghost walked in. He had a habit of coming just in time. He sat on the bed beside Roach and tugged the pillow from his hands with a grin.

"Give it ba- GHOST!" He squealed excitedly, throwing his arms around his boyfriend.

"You act like you haven't seen me in years." He laughed, hugging him back, but being mindful of the IV in his arm.

"Ghost... I have to go to the bathroom." He whispered in his ear.

The older man laughed and scooped him up, giving him a peck on the lips.

"You're so adorable when you're embarrassed."

He pouted and Ghost told his friends that they would be back in a few minutes. Roach had one arm wrapped around the back of his neck, the other holding the IV pole so it rolled alongside them as Ghost walked.

"I'm glad you came back..." He sighed, nuzzling his face against Ghost's chest.

"Baby, I wasn't gone _that_ long." He laughed.

"I know... but I missed you."

They finally reached the bathroom and Ghost helped him go. He felt kinda bad for poor Roach, who still blushed furiously when he helped him unzip his pants even though he was well aware that Ghost had already seen everything.

They returned to their room a few minutes later, the older man gently setting him down on the bed and propping his leg up on the pillows once again. Roach held his arms up, reminding the others of a child who wanted to be held.

"Don't leave me..." He whined, reaching for his boyfriend.

Ghost laughed and laid down beside him, pulling the covers up around them. Roach giggled happily and hugged him, kissing at his jaw line. He smiled and ruffled his hair in response, neither of them seeming to care that their friends were still in the room.

"Oi! Roach, I know you're probably high on pain meds about now, but no smooching while everyone's in here! It's disturbing." Merrick grumbled, poking at his side.

Roach growled and continued to sleepily kiss Ghost, now moving down to his collar bone. Logan and Hesh were laughing hysterically in the corner because it was adorable that Roach had just _growled_ at Merrick and continued to do what he felt like doing.

Merrick sighed and left the room, muttering something about target practice. Roach stopped about a minute after he left, opting to just snuggle with Ghost now that grumpy old Merrick had left.

"So... should we watch more TV?" Kick asked uncertainly.

Roach grumbled incoherently and shifted closer to Ghost, closing his eyes in answer to his question.

"Nah, he's tired. You guys can go enjoy yourselves. We're just gonna take a nap... or sleep for the rest of the day. In his case, probably the latter." Ghost chuckled, combing his hand through a now sleeping Roach's hair.

Several of them nodded understanding and stood, heading for the door. Keegan turned off the TV as he walked by, also checking Roach's IV out of habit.

Logan gently patted Roach's arm and said, "Goodnight, Roachie!"

Kick giggled and kissed him on the head as he passed by, earning a glare from Ghost. He grinned and followed the others out, shutting the door behind him.

Once their voices could no longer be heard echoing throughout the halls, Ghost sighed and gave his injured boyfriend a peck on the lips. He shifted around until he was comfortable, making sure Roach was alright before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, love."

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah... I suppose I could call that a cute little oneshot? Cause it's fluffy... and little... and cute. Anyways, please leave me reviews! I LOVE hearing from you guys! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Okay, I updated Ghosts Don't Break! Please be happy now! I'm definitely happy... I got like 5 reviews! Yay! ^_^**

 **This is for lilymn47 because she's so sweet and she gave me a bunch of reviews! Here you go!**

* * *

 **At the 141 Base in Indiana...**

Roach sighed as he laid down on the couch, in Ghost's lap. He was exhausted. His throat felt like someone had repeatedly stabbed it.

He felt like he was freezing and on fire all at once. His head felt like a freight train was going through it on a never-ending loop... going around and around without stopping.

He swallowed thickly and winced, tears gathering in his eyes when his throat flared with pain. It felt like he had swallowed a mouthful of acid.

He tried his best not to shiver as a chill ran through his weak frame. Ghost still noticed. He pushed his bangs to the side, and put a hand to his forehead.

"Honey, you have a fever again. This is the 5th time in 6 months..." Ghost sighed, playing with his hair.

 _"Thanks for telling me, captain obvious. I certainly wouldn't have noticed on my own,"_ is what he normally would've said. But instead, he just nodded slowly in reply. His voice was hoarse and he _really_ didn't feel like speaking.

"Is it strep throat again? Let me see."

He tried to get him to sit up, but Roach whined and it was so pitiful that he decided to leave him be... for the moment. He glanced over at Price and MacTavish, both of whom looked concerned.

"Have either of you seen Luke?"

Luke was currently visiting the base, as he often did. He loved hanging out with everyone and since they weren't busy for once, he had come down to see them.

"Last I saw him, he was eating breakfast. Is Roach okay?"

"He's running a high fever and I think his throat hurts."

Luke walked in, frowning when he saw Roach, who looked like death had warmed over.

"What's wrong with you? You look awful..." He muttered, crossing the room and kneeling in front of him.

He cupped his cheeks and felt his forehead, shaking his head with a frown. He looked up at Ghost.

"How long has he had the fever for?"

"Not long... maybe 15 minutes?"

"Any other symptoms? Does he have a runny nose or sore throat?"

Incidentally, Roach chose that moment to sneeze, sending a clump of snot onto Ghost's pants.

"Does that answer your question?" He sighed, grabbing a napkin and wiping Roach's face and his leg clean.

"Yeah... that about does it. Roach? How are you feeling?"

Roach didn't answer, simply looking at him with bleary, unfocused eyes.

"Your throat hurts, doesn't it? Let me see." He ordered, pulling a penlight from his pocket.

He opened his mouth and Luke shined the light in the back of his throat. His tonsils were red and swollen, dotted with white spots.

He sighed and said, "Okay, all done."

Roach closed his mouth with a huff and tried to get some rest. He was so tired. Ghost stroked his hair and raised an eyebrow at Luke, silently asking if he knew what was up.

"It's most likely strep throat. Didn't he have this about... three weeks ago though? How many times has he had it in the past year?"

"I know it's been at least 5. He keeps getting it for some reason..." Soap chimed in.

Luke's eyes widened.

" _Five_ times?!"

The three men nodded. Roach, who was half asleep, mumbled incoherently and snuggled closer to Ghost. His voice sounded like he had gargled glass shards. He was shivering slightly because of the fever.

"He's gotten it five times and you haven't considered having his tonsils removed?"

"We uhh... Archer had an appointment set up for him about a week ago. He has friends at the hospital close by, so everything's set. His surgery's the day after tomorrow." Ghost sighed.

"Oh... well it was nice of you to tell me." He muttered, fixing him with a stern glare.

Roach opened one eye halfway and stared blankly at Luke, who smiled and gently patted his cheek.

"Hey, you should have something to eat. I don't want you to starve to death. Then you can take some medicine so you'll feel better."

Roach visibly paled and shook his head.

"Throat 'urts..." He whispered, a tear slipping from his fever reddened eye.

"I know, you'll feel better once we get some medicine in you. I promise. But you need to eat something first, otherwise you'll get a stomachache."

He shook his head again.

"Nooo..." He whined, his voice so soft that Luke had to strain to hear it.

"Can you eat some applesauce? Or pudding?" Luke pressed.

"Ewww..."

"I know you don't like them, but don't you want to feel better?"

"Nuh-uh..."

"Could you at least drink some water? Please?"

He shook his head again and closed his eyes, seemingly exhausted by the exchange. Luke sighed in defeat and sat back on his heels.

"He's not going to eat or drink. When he gets like this, there's nothing anyone can do to convince him. We need to take him to the infirmary and set up an IV to get him hydrated again and give him some Tylenol for that fever. C'mon, Ghost." He said, standing and heading for the door with Ghost on his heels.

* * *

 **The Morning of the Surgery...**

Roach slumped lifelessly into the backseat as Luke stuck the key in the ignition and Archer climbed into the front seat. Ghost pulled him into his lap and played with his hair on the way to the hospital.

Roach's condition hadn't improved much over the past few days. His fever was almost gone now, but he still couldn't talk much and didn't want to eat or drink.

Several times Ghost and Luke had had to force him to drink some water. He couldn't wholly rely on the IV fluids to keep him hydrated, he needed to drink some as well. They had managed to get him to eat a couple slices of bread, but his diet had mainly consisted of cherry cough drops.

Roach looked up at Ghost with dull brown eyes, silently asking where they were going. Luckily Ghost knew him so well that he understood.

He smiled tiredly at him and said, "We're gonna go make you all better."

Roach glared weakly at him, silently saying, 'Gee, thanks. That totally answered my question'. He thought for a minute, then seemed to figure out where they were going. He gasped and looked at Ghost with pleading eyes that said, 'Please don't make me go _there_ '.

The older man laughed slightly and rubbed a hand up and down his chest.

"You'll feel better after we do this. I promise."

Roach rapidly shook his head and mumbled, "No no nooo..."

'No' was one of the few words he could manage to say. He didn't want to talk at all because of his throat and Ghost knew that if he felt so strongly about this that he had said 'no' three times, he must be pretty damn scared.

"Hey, don't worry. You're gonna be just fine and I'll be there when you wake up." He grinned, cupping his cheeks and leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

Luke glanced at them through the mirror. Archer reached back and patted Roach's leg.

"You're gonna be fine."

Poor Roach looked almost ready to cry. The only thing he hated more than hospitals was surgery. He never had and never _would_ like the idea of strangers knocking him out and fooling around inside his body.

He wanted to feel better, he really did. But if feeling better required surgery then clearly it was overrated. When he felt the car come to a stop, he started to shake slightly. He didn't want to go in. If he went in, there was no turning back.

Ghost felt him shaking and almost wanted to go back to base because of it. He hated seeing Roach upset... He hugged him and murmured quiet reassurances in his ear in an attempt to make him feel better.

Luke pulled the keys from the ignition and Archer came around the opposite side of the car, opening their door for them. Ghost carried Roach inside and stood to the side while Luke and Archer signed in.

The hardest part was when it was time for Roach to go to the back to get prepped for surgery. Luke, Archer, and Ghost, of course, had to stay in the waiting room during the procedure and Roach did _not_ want to leave any of them.

A couple of nurses wheeled a gurney over and when Ghost tried to lay him down on it, he refused to let go of him, stubbornly clinging to him like a 2 year old who didn't want to leave their mother on the first day of school. He sighed and gently pried the weak hands from his shirt.

Roach whimpered and his breathing rapidly sped up. He didn't want to go with these strangers. He didn't want to have surgery, even though he knew it was for the best. He didn't like this at all. He just wanted to go home and take a nap with Ghost. Was that really so much to ask?

Luke grabbed his head and turned it to face him.

"Hey, hey, listen to me. I know you're scared and this seems like a big deal, but it's really not. It's a simple procedure and the rate of success for tonsillectomies is very high. Do you remember when I was a nurse?"

Roach sniffled and nodded, seeming to calm down a bit.

"Okay, and because I was a nurse, I've taken care of tons of tonsillectomy patients. All of them except two were just fine, and those two were odd cases. But you're not an odd case, you're healthy and don't have any serious medical conditions. So I promise you, you'll be okay. Alright?"

Roach hesitated, then looked at the nurses. They both smiled and nodded encouragingly to him.

"He's right, the rate of success for tonsillectomies is very high. You'll be fine, honey." Said an attractive young brunette who, according to her nametag, was Abigail.

She was the nurse on the left and appeared to be the younger of the two. The nurse next to her, a slightly older woman with black hair and hazel eyes, smiled and nodded silently in agreement with Abigail. Her name was Lilly.

"See? Even the nurses say you'll be fine. And nurses don't lie to their patients." Ghost grinned, patting him on the leg.

"He's right, nurses don't lie," Luke said, giving Roach a hug. "We'll see you in a little while, alright? I love you."

Archer hugged him and said, "Don't flirt with too many of the nurses, otherwise Ghost'll get jealous."

He gave him a small smile and Ghost glared at Archer while he wasn't looking.

Then he gave him a hug as well and said, "I love you, baby. When this is over, we'll go home and eat popsicles and watch a movie, okay?"

Roach sniffled and nodded. Abigail smiled and looked at Ghost.

"Awww! Are you two a couple?" She squealed.

Ghost grinned and nodded.

"That's wonderful! You two are just adorable together!"

"Yes, you are. But we gotta get going. C'mon, sweetie." Lilly smiled, ruffling Roach's hair and wheeling the gurney down the hall.

When they reached their room, Lilly set up an IV while Abigail got the anesthesia ready. Roach kind of just laid there, trying not to think about how much he wanted Ghost.

Before he knew it, Abigail was putting the anesthesia mask over his face, instructing him to breathe deeply and count down from 10. He hesitated a bit at first, but decided after a moment that he just wanted to get this entire thing over with.

He did as he was told and was asleep before he got to 8.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later...**

Ghost, Archer, and Luke quickly stood up as Lilly approached them.

She smiled and said, "Everything went fine, there were no complications whatsoever. He's currently in the Post Anesthesia Care Unit, but since we know that Archer is a medic and has dealt with tonsillectomy patients before, we will allow you to take him home before he wakes up."

She continued, "Nausea and a low grade fever are both common in tonsillectomy patients, so don't be alarmed if he vomits after waking up. He currently has a fever of 101.2, but he'll be fine as long as it doesn't surpass 102.5. Basically just try to keep him cool. If he has any bright red bleeding from the mouth or nose, you should immediately contact his doctor. Here's his pain medication, it's to be taken every 4 hours."

She handed Archer a white paper bag, which included the medicine and dosages.

"They're not pills, right? He'll refuse to take them if they're pills."

She shook her head.

"Of course they're not pills! How dumb do you think I am?"

"Well I had to check!" He laughed.

They finally reached the room and she told them to wait outside for a moment while she made sure Abigail had everything set. She entered the room to see Roach, who was still unconscious, but he was dressed and his IV had been removed. Abigail looked up and smiled as she entered.

"Hey, Lilly! Look at him! Isn't he just adorable?!" She squealed, pointing excitedly at Roach.

She giggled and replied, "I know! He's definitely cute, but he has to go home now. He's ready, right?"

Abigail pouted and nodded sadly.

"Yeah... he's ready. Does he _have_ to go? He can come home with me instead..." She said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"No, silly, he has a boyfriend! He can't go with you. And yes, he has to go home. I'll get his friends in here."

She opened the door and let the others in. Ghost came in first, of course. He ran straight over to Roach and pulled his limp form into his arms, looking him over to make sure he was okay. Roach didn't so much as twitch.

"So he can come home now? As in... _right_ now?" He asked as soon as he had finished his inspection.

The nurses smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we just need you to sign his release forms real quick. After that, you're free to go." Abigail explained, handing Archer a reasonably sized stack of papers and a pen.

He groaned and sat down, beginning to fill them out.

* * *

 **About 15 minutes later...**

Ghost sighed as he carried Roach inside. Archer had taken nearly 10 minutes to complete the paperwork, and then it was a 5 minute drive back to base. He headed for the room they shared, with Luke not far behind him.

Archer had gone to announce that the surgery had been a success and Roach was fine. Luke opened the door for him and he entered, gently setting Roach down on their bed.

He pushed his bangs aside and felt his forehead, hoping his fever hadn't skyrocketed on the way home. Luckily, it hadn't and still felt the same. But he needed to keep it there.

Luke sat with Roach while Ghost grabbed some washcloths and a bowl of cold water. He soaked a washcloth and wrung it out before dabbing at Roach's neck and cheeks and placing it on his forehead.

He pulled the blankets up around him and made sure he was comfortable before sitting down with a sigh. Luke glanced sidelong at him with a grin.

"I'm glad he has you around to take care of him."

He smiled and replied, "There's no one I'd rather take care of."

"That's great, because I'm not always gonna be around..."

He frowned.

"Luke, you're 25 and healthy. Trust me, you're not going anywhere soon."

"You never know what could happen." He shrugged. "So, when are you two gonna get married? I haven't been to any weddings in forever."

"I'm not sure... we haven't really disc-"

He was interrupted when Roach moaned and started moving around. Ghost was laying beside him in half a second, staring intently at his face.

"Roach? Baby, are you awake?" He asked, lightly patting his cheeks.

He groaned in response and his hand moved, as if he wanted to swat his hands away.

"He should be more responsive in a few minutes, but he probably won't be fully awake for a while. He's on pain meds too, so he'll be doped up. Do you want me to go grab you two some food?" Luke asked, poking at Roach's leg.

Ghost raised an eyebrow.

"Will he eat anything?"

"Probably not, but it's good to encourage him. The sooner he eats, the quicker he'll recover. Although for the first day or two we'll need to give him soft foods like jello and ice cream."

"Oh... I see. If you could grab me some lunch, I'd appreciate it. Bring a popsicle too, I'll see if I can get him to eat it."

He nodded and left, saying he'd be back in a few minutes. Roach became more aware over the next couple minutes. He opened his eyes halfway and looked at Ghost with glazed eyes.

"Gh'st..." He croaked, weakly grabbing his hand.

The older man smiled and said, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

He swallowed and grimaced, wincing at the fiery pain in his throat. His stomach felt like it was trying to become a professional acrobat. It was _not_ a good feeling...

"H'rts..." He whined, pulling at Ghost's arm.

Ghosy took his cold hands in his own and rubbed them, hoping to warm them up some. They felt like the hands of a corpse...

"I know it hurts, I know. But you'll feel better soon, I promise. In terms of pain meds, we got you the good stuff. And we stocked up on popsicles, jello, and ice cream. Speaking of popsicles, Luke's bringing you one. You think you can eat some of it?"

His stomach lurched and he shook his head, closing his eyes as he grew tired once again.

"It'll make your throat feel better..."

He shook his head again and shuddered, wishing he wasn't so cold. Ghost scooted closer to him and pulled the blankets higher around his body.

"Are you sure you don't want any? They're cherry, your favorite..." He pressed, although he already knew the answer.

This time Roach opened his eyes a bit and glared at him, and that was answer enough.

"Alright, alright. You don't have to have one now. But you're eating one next time I ask you, whether you like it or not."

He kind of just ignored that comment and closed his eyes again, falling asleep in less than a minute. Ghost smiled and snuggled up to him, soon falling asleep as well.

He was happy. Roach was fine and wouldn't be getting sick all the time anymore. Today was a good day.

* * *

 **A/N: Tadaaa! That was _SOOO_ LONG! Omg, I just couldn't stop writing. Oops... Anywho, please review! Oooh... hey... that rhymes! **

***jams out***

 ***dance break***

 **Sorry, I got a bit carried away there... bye! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ugh, hello... I'm on my period right now and I just happened to think of this... Have fun... *dies***

* * *

Roach is... silly. He had been surprisingly innocent at the age of 14, even though he had had a girlfriend at the time. Her name was Jessica. She had long, straight blonde hair and hazel eyes and she was really sweet.

They had parted on good terms and were still friends to this day, although there was one incident neither of them had ever forgotten.

That brings me to now. Roach is doped up on pain meds because he is, once again, injured. He had literally tripped and fallen down the stairs, earning several broken ribs and a sprained wrist.

Anyways, while babbling incoherently to his friends, he had somehow stumbled onto the subject of... vaginas. Yup, you heard me. Vaginas.

"Vaginas... are a serious _problem!"_ He grumbled, glaring at Keegan as if it were his fault.

The Ghosts laughed, wondering how the hell this subject had come up.

"But... why?" Logan asked.

"BECAUSE! They fucking... squirt blood everywhere on certain days! It's not right..."

Ghost ruffled is hair.

"Really? How'd you learn that?" He asked through bouts of laughter.

"I had a... a girlfriend in 8th grade, her name was Jessica and I went to her house one night... to have uhh... dinner with her. When-"

"Dude, you did _not_ go to her house to eat dinner with her! We all know you were a whore in your teen years." Hesh laughed.

Roach glared at him and yelled, "OI! I was a _pretty damn sexy_ whore, too! Don't interrupt the story, _Hesh!"_

He threw a pillow at him and managed to hit him right in the face. Everyone started laughing, and Logan laughed so hard he fell over. Hesh just pouted.

"Hey! Be nice to me!" He whined, hugging the pillow.

"Well don't... interrupt the story then!"

"Okay, okay, fine! I won't!"

" _Thank_ you! Anyways... wait... where was I?" He asked, looking up at Ghost.

"You went to your girlfriend's house... to have dinner."

"Oh... yesssss. When I got there, she was laying on her bed, holding her stomach, and she had... blood all over her pants. I thought someone had fucking... stabbed her... and I kinda started having a panic attack..."

Ghost sighed and said, "I can totally see that happening."

"But... you have... several times." He replied, a confused expression on his face.

"Never mind."

"Only _you_ would be put in this situation, Roach." Keegan laughed, shaking his head.

"I know... Anyways, Jessica told me it was just her period and she was fine. Ever since then, I think all vaginas are a problem. The... end." He huffed, staring at the ceiling.

"Is that why you're gay?" Merrick asked.

He shrugged.

"Guys are easier to get along with. Girls are just... weird... and bitchy..."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. They're so moody all the time and grumpy."

"You realise you just perfectly described yourself, right?" Keegan laughed.

Roach stared blankly at him, clearly not understanding.

"Are... you saying I'm a... girl?"

"No, just that you're moody and grumpy. But we still love you."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome!" Logan cut in with a grin.

Suddenly Roach's cellphone rang and he nearly leapt from the bed, muttering curses as his ribs protested with fiery pain. He grabbed it and flipped it open.

"The fuck do you want?" He grumbled.

Someone on the other end of the line replied and he sighed, turning on speaker.

"Hello everyone!" Luke's voice greeted.

"Oh, hi Luke!" Hesh replied, and the others mumbled 'hellos' as well.

"Luke! Vaginas are a... a problem!" Roach complained.

"No they're not, silly!"

"Yes... they are!"

"Why is he being so weird? Is he on something?"

"A whole bunch of pain meds. He fell down the stairs." Logan giggled.

Roach glared.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" He yelled, chucking the phone at him.

It hit him in the eye and he yelped, losing his balance and falling to the floor with a _thud_.

"What happened?" Luke asked from the phone.

"He threw the phone at meee!" Logan whined, grabbing the phone with the hand that wasn't covering his eye.

"Oh... yeah, he does that."

"Well make him stop!" He cried as a pillow was launched at him.

"I can't. You made him mad, this is your problem now."

Suddenly the onslaught of pillows stopped. He looked at the bed to see a lump under the blankets. Apparently now Roach was hiding.

"Hey! Why are you hiding?" Ghost asked, poking at the lump.

It growled and tried to bite him.

"Okay then... I think he's done being social for the day." He laughed.

It growled again, seeming to agree. Everyone laughed.

"Alright, we'll be in the rec room. Bye bye Roachie!" Logan giggled, bouncing out of the room with Hesh following close behind.

The others waved goodbye and left as well. Roach's phone, long since forgotten, was sitting on the chair, Luke still on the other end.

"Uh... hello?"

* * *

 **A/N: Lol... random shit. It's always fun. Anyways, I hope you liked this and it wasn't too weird/creepy.**

 **I feel like Roach was a bit out of character, but he's doped up on pain meds... so I have an excuse. Please leave me reviews! Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello... I was thinking about this and I wanted to write it, so here I am! Poor Roach tho... that's all I'm gonna say. Have fun! ;)**

* * *

Roach was lying miserably on one of the hospital beds in the infirmary, his fingers clutching the blankets in a white knuckled grip. His head felt like it was on fire. His cheeks were wet with fresh tears.

He had been popped in the face a bit too hard during training and it had cracked one of his teeth. It was agonizing, but he had tried his best to finish training because he was too stubborn for his own good.

But after about 5 minutes, he was in so much pain that Ghost had dragged him to the infirmary for some strong pain meds. So there he was, laying in a hospital bed waiting for Archer to return with his meds.

Ghost pried one of his hands from the blankets and held it in his own, lacing their fingers together. He did his best to ignore Roach's nails digging painfully into the top of his hand, mentally noting that he should probably clip them later...

"You okay, lovebug?" He asked quietly, brushing his hair away from his eyes with his free hand.

He gave a small grunt in reply, unable to focus enough through the pain to do much else. The older man sighed and kissed him on top of the head, hoping Archer would get here soon.

Luckily, he walked in a couple minutes later, syringe in hand. Ghost was silently thankful that he wasn't going to try to make him swallow a couple pills... that would undoubtedly turn into an argument and he really didn't feel like force feeding his boyfriend right now.

"What have you got?"

He smiled and replied, "I managed to find some Oxycodone. He should be good for about 6 hours after this dose. Hopefully you can get him to a dentist in the morning, so ideally he should only need 2 doses to... uhh... survive the night."

Roach groaned when he heard the word 'dentist'. He hates dentists. He hates doctors. He hates _people_ in general. Therefore, he certainly doesn't want to be dragged to some stranger so he can lay on a creepy chair while they fool around in his mouth.

Ghost gave him a peck on the lips and said, "Shhh, quit your whining. Dentists are nice and they help people. And you're going to one tomorrow no matter what, so you might as well have a positive outlook on it."

Archer grinned and cleaned his arm with an alcohol swab before giving him the Oxycodone. He hissed and wiggled around uncomfortably.

The medic held his arm steady and said, "Almost done..."

After a couple more seconds, he was finished, placing a bandaid over the area to keep it clean. He cleaned up his stuff and looked at Ghost.

"It should take about 15 to 20 minutes to start working. He's gonna be pretty tired for the next few hours, so just let him rest. He may also experience nausea or vomiting, both of which are common side effects of Oxycodone. I don't suggest he eats any solid foods, he should stick to stuff like jello or pudding. Uhh... nothing super cold or hot. Just to be on the safe side, he should probably try to keep anything he eats on the opposite side of his mouth. Just temporarily, until he gets that tooth fixed. I'll come by to check on you two in a few hours."

"Alright, thanks. See you later!"

He patted Roach on the shoulder and left the room. Ghost sighed and laid down next to him, boredly playing with his hair.

"You feeling any better?"

His shoulders moved slightly, as if he were shrugging. His eyes were closed tight and his body was still tense, as if he were fighting off pain. The medicine probably hasn't taken affect yet... It hadn't been very long, yet he was hoping it would do _something_. He hated seeing him like this.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He chuckled, trying to keep his mind off the pain.

Roach opened his eyes and they were filled with tears. The smile was wiped from Ghost's face in record time and he put an arm around his waist, pulling him close so their bodies were flush against each other.

"What's wrong, baby? Does it hurt worse? Do you want me to go get-"

"N-no..." Roach interrupted quietly, burying his face in his chest.

He gently pulled him back so he could look at him, wiping a few stray tears away with his thumb as he did so.

"What- _oh._ Are you nervous about going to the dentist?"

He shrunk in on himself a bit, shuddering in fear. Then he nodded ever so slightly and hid his face in his hands, beginning to cry again. Just _thinking_ about going to the dentist made him edgy.

It triggered something that Luke called the... fight or flight instinct. It made him want to run, to hide and never be found again, just so he wouldn't have to go to the dentist.

"Hey, lovebug, don't cry. I hate seeing you upset... It's not a big deal. You'll probably just need a filling, those don't take long and they don't hurt. I'll stay with you the whole time, okay?"

"I don' wanna gooo..." He whined.

"You have to, sweetie. You can't just keep taking pain meds, you need to get it fixed properly so it won't hurt anymore."

He sighed and stared at the bed sheets. He knew he was right, but that didn't mean he wanted to go...

"I'll stay right beside you the whole time."

He looked at him with teary, dilated eyes and Ghost could see him thinking everything over. Could see the gears turning in his mind.

"R'ly?" He asked, shifting around nervously.

"Yes, really. Going to the dentist honestly isn't that bad. I've been there dozens of times, and I've never had any issues. But if it makes you happy, I promise I'll stay with you. Now, get some rest! You need to get better quickly so I don't have to give you soft foods like an old man."

Roach pouted and he jabbed him in the side.

 _"Owww!_ That felt like you stabbed me with a combat knife! I'm gonna clip your nails." He complained, rolling off the bed and rifling through a bunch of drawers to find a pair of nail clippers.

Roach groaned and tried to grab his arm as he stood up, but missed it by several feet. That resulted in him laying there and whining like an animal in need of serious medical attention.

He didn't like getting his nails clipped... He was worried about someone accidentally chopping his finger off. He didn't know _how_ it could happen, but he was very scared that it somehow _would._ Hell, he has anxiety issues. He doesn't need to give logical reasons as to why he's scared of certain things.

Ghost managed to find a pair after a couple minutes and sat down on the bed, pulling one of Roach's hands into his lap.

"We've been over this, bug. It's not possible for me to chop your fingers off with a pair of nail clippers! Just go to sleep."

"Com lay wit meh..." He grumbled, tugging on his hand.

"I can't, silly. I need to clip your nails."

"Peeeeeeeease." He begged, pulling harder.

After a moment of silence, he sighed, setting the nail clippers aside for later and laying down beside him. Roach giggled and kissed his nose.

"I assume you're feeling better now?" He laughed, pulling the blankets up around them.

He nodded and yawned, snuggling up against Ghost. He kissed him on the head and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Luv yooou..." Roach mumbled cutely.

He grinned and said, "I love you too, baby. Goodnight."

The younger man didn't answer. He had fallen asleep in the middle of his sentence. Ghost chuckled and laid there for a few minutes, thinking things over.

Roach had basically said he would go to the dentist as long as he stayed with him... He just hoped he wouldn't have to drag him there tomorrow.

Attempting to drag Roach anywhere he didn't want to go wasn't fun. It usually, if not always, resulted in him being bitten and scratched to all hell and the sergeant refusing to sleep with him for a few days.

He sighed and decided to just deal with that tomorrow... then he rethought it and grabbed the nail clippers. He carefully clipped Roach's nails. He didn't seem to notice in his sleep, but still, he was extra careful not to cut him.

After a few minutes, he was finished and returned the nail clippers to their regular place. There! Now if he had to drag him to the dentist, at least he wouldn't get his arms clawed to death.

You know, just in case.

* * *

 **A/N: *shrug* Don't ask why I wrote this, I honestly don't know... lol. Please leave me reviews! I love hearing from you guys! ^-^**


End file.
